yourmadeupsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tik Tok- My Band (Mental Clown Possie Parody)
I thought it was a strap-on but my friend said "dilldo" And my friend is really gay and he's in line to buy "Kill Bill" Scrub-a-dub-dub-dub three men in the tub I went to a strip club because I thought it said stripe club Talkin` I got bored so I fell fell Into a deep & dark well well My favorite song's Hell's bells bells Cannot figure out Algebra bra In my sock drawer was a braw braw All I said after that was "uhhhhh..." I'm sad I can't play Mad Gab, just don't say that "I'm a fag" I got high, like a kite, `til I tried pot then I cried Tik Tok see that lock? A band back's seagull of flawk-a Kool-aid's OH YEA!! My landmine's a stocker What the f***!? That made no sense And I really hate to dance, when I forget to wear pants And I just found couple bucks I believe that was all my change 20-10's almost elected prez was John McCain I just learned my Alphabet bet I joined a fire dept. dept. And, of course, I can't play chess chess Rodulph went down to history ry I hate the bear Smokey key YouKnowWhatReally scares me??? A floating knee I'm sad I can't play Mad Gab, just don't say that "I'm a fag" I got high, like a kite, `til I tried pot then I cried Tik Tok see that lock? A band back's seagull of flawk-a Kool-aid's OH YEA!! I'm sad I can't play Mad Gab, just don't say that "I'm a fag" I got high, like a kite, `til I tried pot then I cried Tik Tok see that lock? A band back's seagull of flawk-a Kool-aid's OH YEA! I just bought new AirWalk's I can't draw with chalk I hope you aren't gonna f***ing stock You are what you eat But I am what I dance And I like to dance when I forgot Now `cause song's almost over I will take a piss I'm sad I can't play Mad Gab, just don't say that "I'm a fag" I got high, like a kite, `til I tried pot then I cried Tik Tok see that lock? A band back's seagull of flawk-a Kool-aid's OH YEA!! I'm sad I can't play Mad Gab, just don't say that "I'm a fag" I got high, like a kite, `til I tried pot then I cried Tik Tok see that lock? A band back's seagull of flawk-a Kool-aid's OH YEA! -Jello10 Dude I'm seriously about to flip if this isn't my last one. All I had to do was read the first line, and now I remember making this, thinking I was so cool. 2 years later, I now see I was an idiotic kid. ''' '''WARNING: This will contain profanity. >I thought it was a strap-on but my friend said "dilldo" They're the same fucking thing. >And my friend is really gay and he's in line to buy "Kill Bill" Quit fucking bashing the LGBT community, calling people gay, you're not clever, you're being idiotic. >I went to a strip club because I thought it said stripe club A Stripe Club? What? Dude, there's no such thing... In my sock drawer was a braw braw, 'All I said after that was "uhhhhh..." Wait, if you found a bra in your drawer, your instinct would be to keep it if you are as sexual active as you say you are. I got high, like a kite, `til I tried pot then I cried WHAT?! What in the living shit? Pot is the key to get high, you idiot. Sure there's bath salts, methamphetamine, and all that, but pot doesn't make you cry, dumbass. >Tik Tok see that lock? A band back's seagull of flawk-a Seagull of flawk-a? A flock of seagulls? You're such an idiot... >My landmine's a stocker What the f***!? That made no sense Couldn't have said it better myself. >'20-10's almost elected prez was John McCain I facepalmed so hard my brain fell out. 2008 was the election, not 2010. You're uneducated as fuck. >I just learned my Alphabet bet Well if you JUST learned them then obviously that's the reasoning that you thought Barack Obama won 2010 election. Even though there wasn't an election in 2010. >I hope you aren't gonna f***ing stock Stocks are usually really good? Stalking is the bad stuff. >But I am what I dance, And I like to dance when I forgot When you forgot...when you forgot what? >Now `cause song's almost over I will take a piss It's almost over?! PRAISE THE LORD!! OH LAWDY LAWDY LAWD. This was incredibly shitty. I'm sorry, but this ruined the best childhood memory. Yes, I loved the sixth grade summer, but now that I know I spent half of it doing this fucking shit, I think I'll find a better summer memory. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 18:36, April 11, 2013 (UTC)